


Promises Made

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader can’t help but be charmed by Crowley’s attempts to woo her.





	1. Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

“You really have no idea who I am?”

“You’d think the confused looks and blank stare would have answered that for you.”

The bearded man’s sudden appearance in the war room caught you off-guard; fortunately, you’d been in the middle of cleaning your guns. Standing rigid, favorite pistol aimed squarely at the man’s chest and eyes locked on his face, you called for Sam and Dean. Whether he was an angel or demon was irrelevant- the guys had a habit of pissing off plenty of both. The only thing racing through your mind was that he should not have been able to just pop in unannounced. If he was powerful enough to get past the bunker’s wards, he was dangerous.

“Go ahead, darling, aim your little toy at me if it make you feel better. I should warn you, it won’t do much harm.”

“Well how do we know that if I don’t at least try?”

He smirked. “Beauty and wit- tell me, love, what’s your name?”

“Sorry but I’m not really in the habit of giving my name out to strange men who literally appear out of thin air.”

Thundering footsteps cut off any reply he might have, Sam and Dean bursting through the doorway with guns drawn. “We heard shouting, what’s goin- oh, it’s you. What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?”

“Crowley? _He’s_  Crowley?” you interrupted, lowering your gun when the Winchesters did.

“King of Hell, pleasure’s all mine. Now about that name…”

Introducing yourself reluctantly, you glanced dubiously at the boys when Crowley held out his hand to you. They seemed more exasperated than worried, so you took it cautiously, noting the warmth coming off him. Crowley brought your hand up to press a lingering kiss to the back, the scruff of his beard prickly against your skin. He never broke eye contact, the faintest trace of a smile in his gaze. He slowly, almost grudgingly, released your hand when he finally lowered it.

Now that you knew he wasn’t a threat, you could admit to yourself that he was handsome. He carried himself with dignity, power and authority radiating from him like the expensive cologne he wore. His tailored suit hugged him just right, nothing at all like the cheap rentals the guys always wore on cases. Yes, Crowley was handsome alright but dangerous. Sam and Dean had told you enough stories about the demon king to make you wary.

A harsh cough interrupted your thoughts. Dean scowled at Crowley. “If you’re done flirting, I asked what you’re doing here?”

“I’ve come bearing gifts, Squirrel. D’you happen to remember that case a few months back, with the ritual beheadings and evisceration? The one you were unable to solve?”

“What about it?” Sam asked, sounding upset at the reminder. It had been a tough case, one that left three women and four men dead before the killings stopped as suddenly as they’d begun.

“Well, Moose, I just so happen to have some information that could be of use. And I’m even willing to share it, if you ask nicely.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“Would you believe I’m simply in a generous mood?” The three of you regarded him suspiciously. Rolling his eyes, he continued, “The ones responsible may include a faction of demons in my court who have been rather…difficult…as of late. I’m fairly certain they’re attempting to gather support to stage a coup and I simply can’t have that. So, once you’ve found your little nest of killers, I’d like to have a word with them to root out who is trying to take my throne.”

You glanced over at the boys, seeing the same conflict in their eyes that you felt in your gut. If Crowley was right and his information panned out, you’d all sleep a little better knowing no more innocent people would be butchered. And he wasn’t really asking for much- he could have the damn demons for all that you cared. But if all of Sam and Dean’s stories had taught you one thing it was that things were rarely ever simple when it came to demons.

“That’s it? You don’t want anything else in return?” you asked skeptically.

He was silent a moment, tilting his head to the side as he eyed you thoughtfully. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Now that you mention it, I wouldn’t object to an evening alone with you.”

“Crowley!” “Hey!” the brothers shouted.

You barely paid them attention, mouth dropping open at Crowley’s audacity. Brow furrowed indignantly, you said, “An ‘evening’ with me? So what, you expect me to fuck you to get the info? Screw this, I’m getting my damn angel blade.”

“Of course not, nothing so crass. I simply wish to get to know you better, that’s all. I thought a little dinner, perhaps some dancing would accomplish that. No offense intended.”

Fuming, you kept silent. Dean came to stand in front of you, effectively blocking Crowley’s view as he took over the conversation, grilling the demon for details. Sam clapped a hand on your shoulder, telling you without words that  they had your back. Shooting him a tight smile, you nodded, gesturing that you were okay. Temper simmering down with Crowley’s explanation, you tried to focus on the case. It was difficult; your mind kept wandering back to his offer. What kind of demon went dancing? Clearly the king wasn’t the garden variety hellspawn.

The briefing came to an end, with the promise that you would save at least one demon for Crowley to interrogate. The boys trudged out of the room, already gearing up to prepare for the hunt, leaving you and Crowley alone together. Busying yourself with reassembling your guns, you futilely tried to ignore him. He was far too charismatic, his presence drawing your attention like a magnet in spite of your best efforts. You were all too aware of his eyes watching your every move.

“I truly do apologize,” he broke the silence. “I would never insult a stunning creature such as yourself.”

With a sigh, you turned to face him. “Why?”

“Why what, pet?”

“One, don’t call me pet. Two, why does the King of Hell want to go on a date with me? You do know I’m a hunter too right?”

“You intrigue me- an attractive woman choosing such a dangerous lifestyle. You’re obviously intelligent and resilient, otherwise you never would have survived this long. Can I be blamed for finding you so…fascinating?”

Fidgeting under his gaze, you mumbled, “Thanks I guess.”

“It’s nothing less than the truth. Now, about that dinner…”

Huffing out a weak chuckle, you shook your head in bemusement. “Fine, dinner and  _maybe_ dancing. But it has to wait until after the case.”

“Of course, Kitten, I understand- work before play.”

“‘Kitten?’”

“It fits the theme, don’t you think? Moose, Squirrel, and-”

“And Kitten, got it.”

“Until next time then,” he said, taking your hand in his to press another kiss to it. With a cheeky wink, he was gone.

Next time proved to be longer than either of you anticipated. The hunt was a brutal one, even with Castiel’s help. The angel had to heal a severe cut in your side, saving you from bleeding out on a cold warehouse floor. Dean read you the riot act, fear and worry heavy in his voice before taking out his anger on some of the demons. You were lucky you’d promised to bring only one back for Crowley; there wasn’t much left of the others by the time he was finished.

The demon king called frequently, though you weren’t quite sure how he’d gotten your phone number, or when he’d entered his own into your contacts without your knowledge. The conversations were brief and flirtatious, on his end at least. You’d been out cold when he came to collect the lone surviving prisoner from the boys and on waking, you discovered a rose waiting at your favorite seat in the library. Attached was a note in elegant script, with an apology that your date would have to be postponed until Crowley cleaned up his court, and how eager he was to see you. Flushing a little as you read it, a reluctant smile tugged at the corners of your mouth and you had to stuff the note into the pocket of your jeans when you heard Dean’s heavy footsteps headed your way.

After that, little notes popped up almost as frequently as his phone calls. They were always somewhere only you would find them: tucked inside a favorite book, in your car’s sun visor, one had even been stuck in your box of breakfast cereal. You smiled a little wider with each one, sending Crowley a text after reading them. Before you realized it, you came to expect and even anticipate his notes; the demon was wiggling his way past your defenses.

It was several weeks after your initial meeting when you finally saw Crowley again. The boys were off on a food run and you had opted to stay behind to sharpen your knives when he waltzed into the kitchen. You very nearly sent a blade hurtling in his direction before you caught yourself.

“Crowley! Make some noise next time- I almost stabbed you!”

“What a waste of a good suit that would have been. Why is it that you’re armed when I visit?”

“Well, I _am_  a hunter. It’s safe to assume I’m always armed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Kitten,” he replied with a smile.

“If you’re looking for the guys, they just stepped out,” you said, hoping that wasn’t why he was visiting.

“Actually I’m here for you. Now that I’ve finally taken care of all the sordid business with my court, I wanted to ask if you were free this evening.”

“Tonight?” you blurted. “That’s a little short notice, I need to get ready-”

“Nonsense, darling, you look even more radiant than I remember. I’ll be the envy of all who see us.”

Glancing down at your outfit, a worn but comfy pair of jeans and a faded Zeppelin shirt stolen from Dean, you gave him a skeptical look. “Okay, but at least let me change my shirt.”

“If you insist.”

Gathering up your knives, you paused to ask, “Where are we going? Is there some kind of dress code?”

“No, I had a feeling that you wouldn’t be comfortable with tiny plates of food and a wine list longer than one of my contracts, so I thought a little Italian place I’m fond of might do nicely. Very authentic cuisine, but nothing overly formal.”

“You know me so well,” you teased lightly. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“No rush, Kitten- you’re worth the wait.”

Taken aback by the sincerity in his voice, you weren’t sure how to answer. Excusing yourself and scurrying down the hall to your room, you rifled through your closet for something to wear. Finally deciding on one of the blouses you used when impersonating the feds, you tugged off your tee, slipping on the blouse and buttoning it with shaky fingers, stomach fluttering with anticipation. Hurriedly fixing your hair and adding just a touch of makeup, you stepped into a pair of low heels and tucked a knife into the waistband of your jeans, carefully smoothing out any wrinkles. With a spritz of perfume, you were ready.

Firing off a text to Sam that you’d gone out and not to wait up for you, you turned your phone to silent, unwilling to answer any intrusive questions the brothers might have. They didn’t know about the notes or phone calls and you aimed to keep it that way for now. You just knew they would pitch a fit if they found out you went on a date with Crowley and that was a fight you weren’t willing to have just yet. It may not have been the smartest decision you ever made, going off alone with a demon without telling anyone, but gut instinct told you that he wouldn’t hurt you.

Making your way back to the kitchen, you caught Crowley lifting the lids off of dirty pots and pans, sniffing disdainfully. The action was so… _domestic_ …you had to laugh. He turned, straightening when he saw you standing in the doorway.

“How do I look?”

“Marvelous, though that’s no surprise. Shall we?” He extended his arm toward you.

Slipping your arm in his, you abruptly found yourself in front of a small restaurant, warm candlelight glowing through the windows. Looking around in shock, you didn’t notice the smug grin on Crowley’s face. Traveling via demon teleportation was nothing like flying with Cas. With Cas there was always a wave of vertigo that left you feeling queasy, but with Crowley there was nothing. From one blink to the next, you simply appeared at your destination.

Holding the door open for you, Crowley escorted you inside, a hand resting lightly at the small of your back. You took a moment to admire the decor as a small, balding man came scurrying over, greeting Crowley in a rush of Italian. He led you both to a tiny terrace where a candlelit table for two was set. The demon held out your seat for you, throwing you a tiny wink. The older man left the two of you alone, still chattering away non-stop.   

Leaning forward, you whispered, “Crowley, are we- are we in Italy?”

Smiling warmly, he said, “No, darling, just a small place in New York that I’m fond of. I reserve international travel for the third date, so you’ll have to wait until then.”

“Well aren’t you feeling optimistic,” you joked.

“Just wait- I aim to charm my way into your good graces, so consider this fair warning.”

Laughing, you fell into easy conversation with him, taking his advice when he recommended a particular dish. Talking with Crowley came naturally; he never made you feel pressured to keep the conversation going, always ready with a witty observation or remark. Even the brief silences felt comfortable, without the need to fill them with awkward small talk. In many ways, it was better than any other first date you’d ever had. Crowley held true to his word, laying the charm on thick.

During one of the lulls, he asked, “I’ve been curious about something- how ever did you fall in with the Winchesters?”

Taking a sip of water, you laughed softly. “I was working a wendigo case in Oregon and right in the middle of grilling the coroner, the sheriff comes in claiming that my ‘partners’ arrived. Those two come strutting in and try to take over my investigation; I wasn’t about to have that. I didn’t really work well with others back then, so instead of doing the smart thing and teaming up right off the bat, me and Dean went through the whole ‘I don’t need backup’ song and dance.

Sam was the one to finally get both of us to knock it off and see reason. Good thing too, because there ended up being more than one wendigo. I would’ve been dead if it weren’t for them, though I’ll admit there were a few times Dean and I didn’t see eye to eye- I swear Sam wanted to strangle us both by the end of the case. Afterwards, they convinced me to stick around for awhile and I’ve been hunting with them ever since. They’re the two obnoxious brothers I never asked for.”

He chuckled quietly. “They do have a way of growing on you. Almost like a fungus.”

Laughing, you studied him for a moment. “Ya know, you’re nothing like Sam and Dean said you’d be.”

“And how is that?”

“The stuff they’ve told me…they made it seem like you were a dick, always trying to screw them over. Certainly not the type to leave little notes everywhere, or call just to ask how my day went.”

“Well I can’t deny that we’ve had our rough patches in the past- I am a demon after all- but I prefer not to fixate on the past. It’s all water under the bridge.”

“That’s my point, you’re not what I expected.” Biting your lip, you hesitantly added, “Sam, he uh, he mentioned something about the Trials once…about purified blood…”

Crowley sobered, gazing off thoughtfully. “What happened during the Trials and afterward…I wasn’t at my best. But I will say something for being addicted to human blood- it allowed me to see and experience things I never thought I would, not all of them terrible. It gave me a newfound appreciation.”

“For what?”

He searched your face, for what you didn’t know. “I am the King of Hell. I have done terrible things in the past to maintain my position and will do so again in the future. And yet, there remains something about humanity that I can’t help but find…alluring.”

Caught off guard by his candidness, you were spared having to respond when the waiter appeared by the table, pushing a cart loaded with desserts. The moment broken, you hastily picked something at random, sipping from your water glass. Crowley was silent, his eyes still fixed on you, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. The conversation drifted back toward safer territory once the two of you were alone again, exchanging various stories about your dealings with the Winchesters. It felt safer somehow, neutral ground where you didn’t have to question all the funny things Crowley did to your insides. Conversation and laughter flowed as before, but the tension never went away, simmering between you as the candles burned low. It was impossible to miss the blatant interest in his eyes, and you were thankful for the dim light.

You had no idea how long you’d been sitting there when Crowley suggested a change of scenery. Holding his hand out for you to take, you tried to quell the nervous fluttering in your stomach without success. A snap of his fingers, and you found yourself on a deserted beach, with only the moonlight, salty sea air, and crashing waves for company.

“A stroll on a moonlit beach?” you asked with an arched brow and a grin.

“Too cliché?” he asked with a cheeky smile.

“A little, but I like it. I can’t even remember the last time I was on the coast and not hunting something. This is…nice.”

“Just nice?” he said, clutching at his chest dramatically. “You wound me- I’d hoped for dazzling, breathtaking, and unforgettable. I’ll have to try harder.”

“No you don’t,” you admitted. He shot you a curious look, and with a gusty sigh you continued, “Tonight’s been amazing- better than a lot of other first dates I’ve had. Better than I thought it would be, to be honest.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he murmured, pulling you to a stop. There was no stopping the rush of heat to your face, no way to slow the pounding of your heart when he cupped your jaw, brushing his thumb along your bottom lip. You didn’t resist when he wound his free arm around your waist, tugging you closer, the warmth of his body sending shivers down your spine. “Forgive me if I’m being too bold…”

Crowley’s kiss was just like the rest of him: refined, confident, and just a little bit wild. Palms flat against his chest, you let yourself get lost in the heat and scent and feel of him. He didn’t take it any further, simply enjoying the moment. You were the one to deepen the kiss, running the tip of your tongue along the seam of his lips. He let out a pleased noise, his hand sliding to cup the back of your neck in a firm hold as he let you in. The tastes of sulphur and sin flooded your mouth as you explored him. His beard prickled your skin, but it didn’t distract from the clever way he used his tongue.

The kiss deepened further still; you pressed in close, a thrill shooting straight to your core when you brushed up against an unmistakable bulge growing in Crowley’s trousers. You did it again, rolling your hips and earning a grunt from the demon. He slid his from your waist to your ass, giving it a sharp pinch in retaliation. Moaning into the kiss, you weren’t aware of him shifting you both away from the beach until you pulled away for air. Noting the plush sitting room you suddenly found yourself in, you barely had time to acknowledge the lush decor before he was on you again.

This kiss was harder, a little more dirty and desperate as he took control. It was hot and wet and everything you wanted. He ravished your mouth with tongue and teeth, his lips scorching against your own. Sliding your arms from where they were crushed between your two heaving chests to wind them around his neck, you tugged him closer still. The solid heat of him, the scent and taste and little groans he gave spurred you on, especially when he pulled away from your mouth to kiss his way down your throat. Every nip and nibble left you breathless for more.

You were jerked back to reality when you felt the solid weight of his hand against your bare skin; the hem of your blouse had ridden up at some point and Crowley was quick to take advantage, languidly stroking the small strip of skin. Heart fluttering nervously, you had a flicker of doubt- were you really about to fuck a demon? The King of Hell no less? It wouldn’t be the first time you’d hooked up with someone after the first date- the life of hunter didn’t allow much time for relationships and you had needs- but having sex with Crowley might be going too far. If it got out that you’d slept together, you’d find yourself in the crosshairs of his enemies and hunters alike. Was it really worth the risk for a little nookie?

He sensed the sudden change in mood, breaking away. “Something wrong, Kitten? We don’t have to continue if you don’t wish to.”

He spoke with such sincerity that some of the doubt subsided. For all that he was a demon, Crowley was more of a gentleman than some of the one night stands you’d hooked up with in the past. He seemed genuinely concerned for your comfort, searching your face for any sign that you were having second thoughts, his arms falling to his side. You felt strangely bereft without their warmth.

“Crowley, I…I don’t know about this. I’m attracted to you, I won’t deny it, but is this a good idea? I mean, a hunter and a demon hooking up…”

He muttered something under his breath that almost sounded like  _wouldn’t be the first time_ , before saying, “I can’t make up your mind for you, darling. It should come as no surprise that I fancy you, more than I believed capable for a demon. I won’t make you any promises, but I will say this: you captivate me in a way few others ever have. I find myself drawn to you in ways that even I don’t understand. And I don’t believe I’m out of line when I say the feeling is mutual.”

“No you’re not out of line,” you admitted quietly. “But if the guys find out about this, they’ll kill you. Then me. Then you again.”

“Let me worry about them. Besides, Moose doesn’t exactly have a lot of room for judgement. But if it troubles you that much we needn’t go any further.”

“Thank you,” you murmured, relieved at his reassurances.

“I would like to see you again,” he added, “if that’s agreeable with you.”

“I’d like that,” you said with a soft smile, “I’d like that a lot.”

“Well then, love, consider it a promise.”


	2. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Crowley have been sneaking around seeing each other behind the Winchesters backs until a hunt gone awry brings certain secrets out into the light.

_When will I see you again?_

Doing your best not to smile, you typed back a reply.  _Soon- the hunt’s running a little longer than we thought but we’re closing in. Won’t be long til we have the bastards._

_That’s my girl. Give them hell for me, love._

_Ugh, that’s a terrible pun._

_You know you love my sense of humor._

_Keep dreaming._

_Of you? Don’t mind if I do._  A winky face emoji accompanied his text, and you couldn’t stifle a snort. The King of Hell using emoticons- what was the world coming to?

_You’re terrible._

_And you love it._

_Eh, you’re alright I guess. I miss you._

_And I you, darling._

Your head snapped up when you heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine outside the motel room door. The boys were back from their food run and you were out of time to text. _Sorry, g2g. I’ll text you later._

_Duty calls. Take care of yourself ,love._

_Will do. Call you when we’re done._

_Until then._

Tucking your phone away just as a set of keys jangled in the lock, you hastily buried your nose in the tome before you. Sam came rushing in, followed by Dean, hands empty. They immediately set about arming themselves, grabbing up machetes. Caught off guard by their hastiness, you set the book aside. “What gives, guys? What happened to dinner?”

“Got a lead,” Dean said, not pausing as he geared up with dead man’s blood.

“We were at the diner when we saw one of the vamps leaving the bar across the street,” Sam elaborated, “so we grabbed him and got him to spill the location of their nest before taking his head. And when we went to check it out, it looks like they’re all there so-”

“So we gotta strike while we can,” you finished, leaping up from your seat to get your weapons.

This particular nest of vampires had proven tricky; instead of having one nest, it had several smaller groups and one central nest that housed the leader. Locating their main hiding spot had been a pain in the ass, and the reason why you’d had to cancel two dates with Crowley. Your first date with the demon had quickly led to others, and before long you were embroiled in a full blown relationship with the ruler of Hell.

A relationship you still had yet to inform the Winchesters of. You knew they wouldn’t take it well- they were both far too stubborn and overprotective. If they didn’t try to outright kill Crowley, they would try convincing you to end the affair. It was only a matter of time before your secret got out, but you were determined to keep it as long as possible. Crowley didn’t push the issue, largely unconcerned one way or the other. He was confident of his ability to handle the Winchesters should they find out, and as long as you were happy, he was happy.

Armed and ready, the three of you piled into Baby, adrenaline already pumping. Try as you might to focus as Dean laid out the plan of attack, your attention kept wandering back to Crowley; this hunt couldn’t end quickly enough. Before you knew it, Dean was pulling over to the side of a desolate back road surrounded by trees on all sides, Baby’s soothing rumble cutting off. Evening was falling fast, taking with it the last of the sun’s rays. You’d be at a disadvantage hunting in the dark, but it couldn’t be helped- you had to strike while the entire nest was there.

The place was a half mile up the road, an old ramshackle two story that looked like it had been abandoned for years according to Sam. The nest had eight remaining members, in addition to the leader, leaving three bloodsuckers for each of you. The plan was to hike the rest of the way, take out any sentries that might be standing guard and attack. Not the most elegant of plans but it would have to do.

The hike proved to be uneventful, your way clear of any guards. The vampires were confident that no one would find their little hideout and hadn’t bothered setting a perimeter. The house came into view, barely visible in the fading light. The windows were dark- they were probably all still sleeping. Sam headed for the back door as you and Dean prepared yourselves to take the front. After a minute, you eased the door open carefully to keep it from squeaking.

Only to have it ripped from your hand. He was on you in a flash, fangs gleaming in the low light. There was barely any time to bring your machete up, and you landed a sloppy blow to his ribs before being tossed to the side. Shaking away the pain from landing hard, you rolled to your feet, weapon up and ready. It was chaos, snarls and shouting coming from all sides. You were vaguely aware of Sam crashing through the back door, adding to the melee. The damn vamps had laid a trap.

The first vampire fell easily to your blade- he wasn’t much of a fighter and if you had to guess he’d only recently been turned. Another rushed toward you, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Her blood soon pooled on the floor with his. Turning to help Dean, a hand grabbed at your hair, yanking your head back at a vicious angle.

“Hunter bitch, think you can come here and kill my family?! My children?!”

The vampire gripped your wrist in an iron hold, squeezing until you felt something snap, white hot pain lancing up your arm. With an agonized scream, the machete clattered to the floor and razor sharp fangs sank into your shoulder. She ripped her teeth away, taking a chunk of flesh with her. Blood poured freely from the wound, pain unlike anything you’d ever felt swamping you. You were pretty sure you were screaming, but the agony fogged your mind so it was hard to be sure. With the last of your wits, you scrambled for the vial of dead man’s blood in your pocket, jabbing the syringe deep into her leg. She threw you across the room where you landed heavily beside the sofa, blood smearing the fabric.

Slumping down, the sounds of the fight roared dully in your ears. Hands shaking, you fished your cell phone out of your pocket with your good hand, head spinning from blood loss. Crimson coated the screen as you pulled up Crowley’s number from your list of contacts. Typing out the nest’s address with trembling fingers, you added one word: _help_. That was all you could manage before your limbs betrayed you, arms falling to the side as you slid sideways along the wall. You were just so tired.

Teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, you didn’t have the energy to be surprised when phantom growling filled the air. Vicious snarls rang out and bloodcurdling screams came from the remaining vampires. Warm hands cradled your cold cheeks as the scent of spicy cologne and sulfur floated around you like a cloud. Even half-dead you recognized Crowley’s comforting presence, his gravelly voice coaxing you to open your eyes.

Forcing your heavy lids open- and when had you closed them?- it was a struggle to clear your vision, the demon’s face drifting into view. It took a few seconds for your fading mind to recognize the expression on his face as fear; you were dying and he knew it. Love and remorse surged through you, and you fought to speak.

“Love you, Crowley,” you mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, blood gurgling in your throat. Regret filled you- of course you waited until you were dying to tell him how you felt. “I love you so much.”

“Hush now, love, you’re not going to die today, now’s not your time. Heaven will simply have to wait a little longer for you.”

Mumbling under his breath, you tried to focus, to stay alert but darkness clouded the edges of your vision. You couldn’t be sure if the fighting stopped or you were just too far gone to hear anything, but the silence was deafening. Two sets of booted feet appeared in your blurry sight and then, there was nothing.

The first thing you noticed when you came to was the lumpy motel mattress underneath you. The second was the shouting.

“We thought they were all asleep,” Dean said defensively, guilt tinging his voice, “Didn’t know they were waiting for us.”

“You bloody imbeciles! I suppose it never occurred to you that they would hear that black behemoth coming from a mile away and lay a trap for you! Perhaps next time you actually come up with a plan before barging in! You’re lucky that I happened to pick up that little healing spell!”

Judging from the harsh whispers, it was clear they didn’t know you were awake. Stirring with a groan, you felt their attention snap to you, Crowley by your side instantly. Murmuring reassurances to all of them, you accepted his help, leaning into his side as you struggled to sit up. The wound on your shoulder was gone, but the muscle was still tender and stiff. When you tried rising to stand, Crowley pinned you with a stern glare. You’d never seen him so riled before- he was always so suave and charming with you.

“Crowley, it’s oka-”

“It is not okay,” he cut you off, “if these two morons had bothered to make sure all the leeches were present and accounted for before rushing in, you wouldn’t have been attacked.”

“Now hold on second-” Dean protested.

“No, you don’t get to talk,” Crowley bit out, waving his hand in Dean’s direction. Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, with the same result. Sam rushed to stand next to his brother, shoulders tense. Satisfied that he got his point across, Crowley inhaled deeply before continuing, “Now I want you both to listen, and listen well. Should something like this ever-  _ever_ \- happen again, I swear on my throne you will regret it. If you want to risk your own lives feel free, but you will not place her in harm’s way. We’ve been able to play nice as of late, but I cannot and will not overlook this kind of idiocy again.”  Another wave of his hand restored Dean’s voice.

“Crowley…” you murmured, struggling to your feet to stand beside him. The rigid set of his jaw told you just how furious he truly was. “I’m alright. You made sure of that; you saved me.”

Cupping your cheek, he said gruffly, “It was a close thing, love. One minute more and you would have gone to Heaven and been beyond my reach forever.”

“But I didn’t. And I’m not entirely blameless either. If you’re going to yell at them, yell at me too because I was right there beside them.”

“Believe me, Kitten, I’m all too aware of your reckless nature,” he rumbled.

“Okay back up,” Sam interrupted, gaze darting back and forth between you and Crowley,“what’s going on here?”

The brothers eyed you with confusion, dawning suspicion in their faces. The jig was up- your little secret was out. Glancing at Crowley, you caught him eyeing you as well, expression neutral; this was your decision to make, either deny everything or come clean. The choice was surprisingly easy- Crowley treated you better than any of your previous lovers ever had, treated you like a queen. Whatever the fallout might be, you weren’t going to deny him. Refusing to be cowed, you held your head high and said, “We’re seeing each other; we have been for awhile now.”

They took it about as well as expected. There was less shouting than you anticipated, but that didn’t stop them from trying to convince you to end things. Several times, Crowley had to hold you back from taking a swing at one of them. In your heart you knew that they were just trying to look out for you in their own way, trying to protect you, but that did little to calm your temper. It was time the boys realized you were capable of making your own decisions.

“Enough!” you shouted, interrupting Sam as he rambled on about the dangers of dating Crowley. Drawing a steadying breath, you said as calmly as possible, “Okay, this is how it’s going to be: I’m with Crowley- you can either accept it or not. I know you guys think you’re looking out for me, but you need to respect my choices. Otherwise I…I don’t really see us hunting together anymore.”

That certainly got their attention. “Hey now-” “Come on, sweetheart-”

“Guys, I’m serious. Do you two really think I haven’t thought about all of this before? That I haven’t considered all the risks? Come on give me some credit here. I know that it’s dangerous but,” you glanced at Crowley, meeting his eyes. They held a softness that only someone close to him would recognize. When you took his hand in yours, he allowed you to lace your fingers tight. “But I’m willing to chance it.”

Your words struck home; you could see it in the resignation in their expressions. They looked at each other, doing that creepy ‘we’re actually telepathic and totally having a conversation with just our eyes’ thing they always did. Crowley squeezed your hand, stroking his thumb along the back. You appreciated the gesture; this conversation was bound to have happened sooner or later, but the very real possibility of losing their friendship still hurt.  

Finally, they seemed to reach some kind of agreement. Sam heaved out a sigh, Dean turning to face both you and Crowley. “Look, we’re not saying we’re thrilled about it, but kid, if this is what you want then…so be it.” Glaring at Crowley, he added, “You hurt her and I will hunt your ass down.”

“Love you too Squirrel. At any rate, you needn’t bother with the threats- I don’t think either of you appreciate just how dangerous she really is,” he fixed you with a soft look, “especially to me.”

“Either way, it still stands,” Sam put in.

Slipping free of Crowley’s grip, you pulled both boys into a tight hug, relief swamping you. They squeezed you back just as hard, arms locking around you in a protective shield. “Thank you both for understanding,” you whispered.

“He better treat you right,” Dean mumbled gruffly.

“He does, better than anyone ever has,” you replied, moving back to stand by your demonic lover.

“Now if you two will excuse us,” said Crowley, “we need a little privacy.”

Before you could blink, you found yourself standing in Crowley’s personal chambers, one of his arms wound tight around your waist, the other holding you still as he kissed the breath out of your lungs. You tugged him closer, hands coming up to cradle his face, fingers carding through his prickly beard. It was a hard, desperate kiss, all of the pent up fear of almost losing you pouring free.

“Never do that again,” he whispered harshly, pulling back just enough to allow you air. “Do you have any idea how terrifying that was, getting that text and seeing you on the verge of death? I nearly lost you, Kitten, forever.”

“I’m alright, I’m okay, everything’s okay,” you kept repeating, kissing him every other word. As a hunter, you always told yourself that death was just one monster away, that you were ready for the inevitable bloody end. But feeling your life slip away, every heartbeat weaker than the last, was something that could never really be prepared for. “I’m alive, I’m alive, I’m alive.”

Crowley caught your lips with his, lapping insistently at the seam of your lips. Parting for him gladly, you welcomed his tongue, savoring the taste of him. He ground his lower half into you, hardening cock pressing at your core. Pulling and tugging at his clothes, you  _needed_  to feel his skin on yours. Crowley pushed at your jacket, just as eager to touch and see all of you.

It was hardly the first time the two of you had had sex, but never with the edge of urgency, of desperation. Usually Crowley liked to take things slow, to tease you until the slightest touch could send you into orgasm. But now was hardly the time for that. The harsh reality of your human frailty struck a blow to the demon; he needed to reassure himself that you truly were alive and in his arms.

Parting from each other just long enough to remove your bloodstained top and bra, you toed off your socks and boots, flopping down on the bed as you struggled with the fly of your jeans. Crowley, free of his suit jacket and his shirt partially unbuttoned, stopped you with a word, popping the button of your jeans clean off with an impatient tug before ripping them and your panties down your legs. You couldn’t have cared less about him destroying your favorite pair- all you needed was him, just him.

Stretching on top of you, he took your mouth in another heated kiss, his cock nestled tight against your naked center. Wrapping your legs around his hips and rubbing yourself shamelessly against him, you thrilled in the spark of pleasure it sent through your core. The press of his clothed body against you stoked the flames building inside but you had to feel his skin on yours. Gripping his shirt front with both hands, you ripped it open and sent buttons scattering across the room. He groaned low in his throat, shedding his shirt without breaking away from your lips. You immediately took advantage, running your hands along his stomach and back.

Lightheaded, you finally had to tear your mouth away when the need for air became too great to ignore. Panting for breath, a moan slipped out when he began planting open mouthed kisses down your jaw to your neck and chest. Crowley lavished your throat with attention, licking and kissing and nipping at the delicate skin with the sort of devotion reserved for prayer. Every time he shifted in place, your breasts would rub against his exposed chest, your nipples pebbling from the friction.

Taking that as invitation, he sucked one into his mouth, rolling the other between a thumb and forefinger. The air filled with your appreciative whimpers and moans, joined by his groans and grunts of approval. Every pass of his hot tongue sent a jolt of pleasure straight to your soaked pussy and you bucked your hips up against his in an effort to alleviate the pressure. Crowley rolled his hips against you almost mindlessly, the hard ridge of his cock straining against the zipper of his pants.

Releasing your breast with a wet pop, he trailed kisses down your stomach, stopping every now and then to rub the scruff of his beard on the soft skin. Humming with pleasure, you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the ends. He chuckled darkly, flicking the tip of his tongue over your belly button. Squealing at the slight tickle, you swatted him on the shoulder playfully before pushing his head down, a silent reminder and a plea.

Crowley was more than happy to obey, nipping at your hip as he spread your legs wide and settled himself between them. He didn’t dive in right away, pausing a moment to take in the heady scent of your arousal. Chest heaving with anticipation, you still weren’t prepared for the first swipe of his tongue. Head falling back amongst the pillows, a long moan ripped from your throat as he licked at your glistening folds.

His talented tongue, always so skilled when negotiating and striking deals, pulled sounds from you that no one else ever had. He made love to you with his mouth, wiggling his way inside your channel to scoop out your slick with gusto. It was impossible to tell who was louder, both of you moaning in satisfaction. His name from your lips again and again as the coil of need tightened in your belly. Crowley hitched your legs over his shoulders, pressing in even closer, burying his face in your pussy. His nose brushed against your clit with every pass, sending you closer to completion. Grabbing the pillows in a death grip, you knew you were done for when he licked a trail up to that aching bundle of nerves, taking it between his lips and suckling hard.

You came with a wail, back arching, your legs locking around his head. He didn’t seem to mind, unrelenting as he kept laving your clit with his tongue. Ecstasy flooded you to the very core of your being, pulsing in time to your frantic heartbeat. Time ceased to exist, everything fading away until all that remained, all that mattered, was Crowley and the magic he worked between your legs.

He gradually slowed to a stop, easing you down from your high with a final kiss to your inner thigh. Your legs fell open, thighs trembling in the wake of your climax. Struggling for breath, you weren’t aware of him moving up your body until he claimed your lips in another kiss, the tang of your release strong on his tongue. He’d shed the rest of clothes at some point, leaving him delightfully naked. Wrapping his arms around you, he deftly rolled over until you were sprawled across him.

“I want to see all of you, love, watch you ride my cock until neither of us can take anymore.”

Breathing hard, you nodded. Sliding back until the head of his cock bumped against the small of your back, you reached behind you to take him in your hand. Using the little pearls of precum beading at the slit, you pumped his shaft to slick him up. Crowley let his head fall back with a groan, bucking up into your touch. Keeping your gaze on him, you rose up to line his cock up with your entrance. Taking a deep breath, you slowly sank down.

Both of you groaned as your walls stretched to accommodate him. Crowley was big, bigger than anyone you’d taken before. Long and thick, he filled your channel, the slight burn only adding to the pleasure. Inch by delectable inch, you lowered yourself until he was fully seated inside, your ass resting on his hips and thighs. Eyes fluttering shut, you allowed yourself to take a moment to just savor the feeling of him buried deep inside your pussy.

Warm hands stroking up and down your thighs grabbed your attention. Glancing down through heavy lids, you met Crowley’s heated gaze. Keeping your focus on each other, you built up a rhythm together, a give and take that had you both aching for more. Rocking your hips back and forth, you thrilled in every drag of his cock along your walls. Crowley’s eyes and hands roamed your body, taking in every inch. Taking one of his hands in yours, you guided it up to your breasts, leaving the other resting on your hip. He took the hint, pulling and rolling your nipple in just the way he knew you loved.

“Touch yourself for me, love,” he ground out, more of a plea than a command.

More than happy to comply, one of your hands drifted down to your clit while the other went to play with your neglected breast. Pinching and rubbing at yourself, you kept your body teetering on the edge of orgasm, both striving towards and holding off your release. You weren’t going to last much longer, and Crowley knew it. He thrust into you harder, the skin of his thighs slapping against your ass.

Soon you were bouncing up and down on his cock, needy mewls and whines slipping out uncontrollably. Determined to take him over the edge with you, you released your nipple to take his balls in your hand. Caressing and stroking them, you reveled in the noises he made, the noises you were responsible for. Lost in pleasure, Crowley’s eyes flashed to blood red the very moment he spilled inside you.

That was the last push you needed, your orgasm bearing down on you. Head thrown back, you came with a wordless cry. Your fluttering walls clenched down on Crowley, milking him for all he had to give. It went on and on, pulses of bliss spreading through your body as you climbed ever higher. It was almost a relief when you started to come down, your overworked body sore in all the right places. You slid to the side, whining when his cock slipped free, come spilling out onto the sheets.

“Fuck,” he whispered, voice rough and weary.

It was quiet for a few minutes as you both struggled to recover, sweat gleaming off your tired and sated forms. You would have to get up eventually, if only to clean the sticky mess drying between your legs, but you were loathe to disrupt the peace that settled over you. Curling into his side, you let your thoughts drift, sleep tugging at your heavy eyelids. On the verge of drifting off, you made a little hum of inquiry when Crowley mumbled something too soft for you to hear.

“Did you mean it?” he repeated only slightly louder.

“Mean what?”

“When you were dy- did you mean it?”

Eyes snapping open, you rose up on your elbows, sighing when he refused to meet your gaze. Cupping his cheek, you waited until his eyes were on you, face inscrutable. It was his poker face, the face he wore when he didn’t want anyone to know how very much he cared about what was being said. You’d seen it a few times during your relationship and hated that he thought he needed to use it with you.

“I did. I do. I love you, Crowley, probably more than is smart.” You sighed again, a little wistful. “I know you’re a demon, obviously, and love isn’t really something you guys  _do_  but I just…I can’t help it and I don’t want to. I love you.”

Crowley didn’t respond for a long time, simply studying you. A part of you, bigger than you wanted to admit, hoped that he’d say it back to you even though you knew that wasn’t in his nature. So it came as a surprise when he cradled your face in one warm hand, stroking his thumb along your cheek.

“You’re right, darling- I am what I am, and demons, as you said, don’t do love. But you bring out a side in me that I thought died with my humanity. Call it what you will, but I find myself needing you more than I’ve ever needed anyone or anything.”

He pulled you to his chest, arms winding around you, holding you close. Smile spreading across your face, you went willingly, relaxing into his embrace. You still had to deal with the fallout of telling the Winchesters, and there would always be danger as long as you were together, but in that moment none of that mattered. Safe in his arms, you would fight to keep him and what you had together. It was a promise.


End file.
